Witchblade/Aliens/Darkness/Predator: Mindhunter Issue 2
Witchblade/Aliens/Darkness/Predator: Mindhunter Issue 2 is the second issue of a comic crossover between Top Cow and Dark Horse. It's the sequel story to 1999's Overkill. Synopsis Jackie Estacado and Sara Pezzini, a team already on unsteady ground, find themselves pushed beyond their limits. Each with hunting and survival skills honed beyond that of a normal human, the mob hitman and urban detective are unprepared for the challenge they now face. Ripping through the mysterious false reality imposed upon them (issue #1), they discover that they've been abducted and imprisoned on a huge, living spacecraft high in Earth orbit, an ever-changing prison ship controlled by the mind of a madman. Their fellow inmates? Swarms of Aliens, legions of Predators, and acidic fear. It's a grudge match in floating hell! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Sara Pezzini * Kenneth Irons (Mindhunter) * Sister Midnight * Xenomorph * Predators * Darkalien Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Jackie and Sara trapped in Kenneth Irons nightmare world, where Earth is overrun by Xenomorphs. The pair are then attacked by facehuggers. Irons explains that in his future, Earth is a scorched wasteland and has an alien hive. He declares that it's Sara's fault. Then Jackie and Sara are overwhelmed by facehuggers. Elsewhere, Predators land on the hull of Irons ship. They try to get inside of it, but are killed by ships defences except for Sister Midnight, who, while badly injured, manages to get inside. Back inside the ship, Irons returns both Jackie and Sara minds back to their real bodies. It's revealed they been capture and trapped inside virtual simulation by Irons. The two escape from their holding cell and Sara comes up with a plan as to how to destroy Irons with his ship. Suddenly, Sister Midnight confronts them. Sara convinces her that together they have higher chance to escape. Sister Midnight then shows interest in her Witchblade, before leaping off. Then the pair are attacked by a swarm of Xenomorphs. They cause an explosion and escape into space. Meanwhile, not far away in the ship, one of Jackie's Darklings gets lost. He stumbles upon Xenomorphs eggs and is attacked by a facehugger. Outside the ship, Jackie and Sara fight off Xenomorphs in space before returning back to the ship. Sara threatens Irons that if he doesn't meet them in the escape shuttle and bring them home, she will destroy the ship. Irons declares that he isn't even on the ship in the first place and activates ships self-destruction. They pair run to the escape shuttle, but are confronted by a Xenomorph. Jackie then loses his powers because of sunlight. The Xenomorph is then killed by a Predator just as Sister Midnight returns. Sara, Jackie and Sister Midnight manage to get inside the shuttle and escape as the ship explodes. Sara notices that something else has gotten inside, but Jackie calms her down saying that it's just a Darkling. She then prepares to fight the Sister Midnight before Jackie stops her, declaring that she isn't targeting them. Her true target is revealed to be a Darkling-Xenomorph hybrid, much to Irons amusement. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers